Chain Mail and Chat Room
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Niou sakit, dan kemudian Yagyuu menghilang? Seluruh anggota Rikkai berusaha menghubunginya dengan... e-mail XDD Pairing : 28, SanaYuki, JaBun


**Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei XDD**

**Author : Nana**

**Rating : PG-13 mungkin, buat hinted lemon scene XDD**

**Pairing : Utamanya Niou/Yagyuu, soalnya ini fanfic ultah buat Niou XDD**

**13.01 pm**

**From : illnevertrychaipirinhaeveragain. **

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseiampetenshi. **

**Subject : HEH NIOU**

Kata mereka kau sakit, tapi aku tak mau percaya. Sedang apa kau sekarang hah?? Apa kau mencoba kabur dari kewajiban mengembalikan duit jus yang kau pinjam dariku kemarin???

Ini Marui dengan alamat e-mail Jackal, karena aku lupa password e-mailku.

P.S : Kau brengsek. Kau tak merasakan ulangan dadakan Geografi.

_Oh, hai, Niou-kun. Kau sakit apa? Mereka bilang kau sakit flu._

_Semoga kau cepat sembuh ya._

_Ini Jackal, ngomong2. Marui tak percaya waktu kubilang passwordnya applebubblegum. Dia bilang dia bingung apakah dia mengetik iwantcottoncandymachine atau yang satu itu._

_Hh._

**13.47 pm**

**From : imbuchouoftherikkaidaitennisclub. **

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi. **

**Subject : Niou-kun,**

Apa benar kau sakit?

Aku berharap kau cepat sembuh. Kalau kau berkenan, aku hendak mampir dan memberikan buket bunga karanganku sendiri. Tapi kuhubungi telepon rumahmu, tak ada jawaban. Aku ingin tahu kau ini benar-benar sakit atau tidak, sebab kata Renji, seharusnya kemungkinan kau sakit adalah 0,007 %, karena katanya orang bodoh tak bisa flu.

Jangan tersinggung ya.

Salam,

Yukimura Seichii

**13.50 pm**

**From : losingisntacceptable_getrikkaidaithreeconsecutivewins! .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Niou.**

Tarundoru. Bagimaa bia kau skit di tengh tengah muim pertadinan yang pnting??

Klau kaaau masukk.;, au hus melakukan 150 putaran keliling lapangan, beserta swing masing-masing tangan 100 kali, menggggantikan apa saja yang sudaah kau lew bashdgbwqdhwedjbnwejkdnwjd""L:klksjkqwsdn!!22333888##%$%^

**17.00 pm**

**From : imtheonlydatamasterothermeisjustafakeone .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Niou-kun**

Maaf soal e-mail Gennichirou. Ia masih belum mengerti sistematika keyboard dengan benar.

Ya, soal hukuman, kami bertiga sudah sepakat bahwa itu adalah sepantasnya.

Hukuman akan dilipatkan sesuai dengan banyak hari kau tidak masuk. –Yanagi Renji-

**17.04 pm**

**From : whatsogreataboutbeingdemon?? .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Niou-senpai??**

Kau sakit ya?

Oh.

**17.09 pm**

**From : yourejustjealous. **

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subjecy : Kau hanya iri**

Pasti kau hanya iri karena banyak yang tidak masuk di musim flu dan menikmati santai di rumah, sehingga kau pun mau melakukannya. Ya kan??

**18.02 pm**

**From : imtheonlydatamasterothermeisjustafakeone .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Di mana Yagyuu-kun?**

Apa ia bersamamu? Tadi pagi aku melihatnya, namun di latihan siang, ia tak ada.

Kalau bertemu Yagyuu-kun, katakan bahwa ia mendapat hukuman setengah dari hukumanmu. Kau bisa membaginya kan? Gunakan kalkulator. –Yanagi Renji-

**18.04 pm**

**From : imthebuchouofrikkaidaitennisclub .**

**To : illscrewyouallbeacuseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Maaf mengganggu, Niou-kun**

Bisakah kau tolong aku mencari Yagyuu-kun?

Ia menyembunyikan tokoroten-nya lagi di kulkas klub meski aku sudah melarangnya empat ratus enam puluh tujuh lima kali, terhitung sejak kelas 1 SMP. Masalahnya aku tak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Apa dia bersamamu?

Salam,

Yukimura Seichii

**19.09 pm**

**From : whatsogreataboutbeingdemon??.**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Niou-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii**

Aku mencari Yagyuu-senpai, aku butuh tutor untuk ujian Inggrisku besok!!!!!!!

KE MANA DIA???

**19.33 pm**

**From : illnevertrychapirinhaeveragain .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : Eh orang cabul**

Yagyuu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana, ibunya ribut menelpon satu sekolah. Kau tahu sesuatu tidak??

Di mana sih alamat rumahmu sebenarnya?? Kudatangi juga nih. Aku penasaran kau ini benar-benar sakit apa nggak.

-Marui lagi

**20.08 pm**

**From : whatsogreataboutbeingdemon?? .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi . **

**Subject : none**

NIOU-SENPAI, AKU BUTUH YAGYUU-SENPAI…MANA DIAAAAAAA…

**21.40 PM**

**From : whatsogreataboutbeingdemon?? .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : AKU BENCI PADAMU**

Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Terima kasih untuk TIDAK MENJAWAB.

**23.07 pm**

**From : illnevertrychapirinhaeveragain .**

**To : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**Subject : HEI**

Niou, benar deh. Yagyuu belum pulang juga katanya. Kau benar2 tak tahu apa-apa soal dia??

Kau harusnya kuatir. Kau kan pacarnya!!!!!!!

Atau jangan2 di ada di sampingmu???

Jangan melakukan lebih jauh –kau tak akan pernah tahu, cowok sebenarnya bisa hamil atau tidak!!!

DARI MARUI!

**00.00 am**

**From : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**To : illnevertrychapirinhaeveragain .**

**Subject : RE : HEI**

Aku benar-benar sakit, brengsek. Aku flu dan demam.

Alamatku? Haha. Itu adalah rahasia. Aku tak akan pernah memberitahukannya pada orang-orang. APALAGI KAU.

Sekarang kutanya deh, sedang apa kau dengan Jackal sampai jam 11 malam??

Aku tak keberatan punya anak dari Yagyuu~

Ngomong2, soal id name Jackal. Apa dia sungguh punya chapirinha di rumah?

Aku ingin mencobanya.

**00.05 am**

**From: illscrewyouallbeacuseimpetenshi .**

**To : imthebuchouofrikkaidaitennisclub .**

**Subject : RE : Maaf mengganggu, Niou-kun**

Yagyuu ada di sampingku sekarang, Mura buchou. Kalau kalian tak tahu, ini adalah tanggal 2 Agustus, jadi aku dan Yagyuu merayakannya sedikit.

Soal tokoroten, biar aku yang menghukumnya. Heehee.

Oh ya, karena aku malas harus membalas e-mail satu persatu, tolong beritahu Yanagi bahwa AKU SUDAH JELAS TIDAK SEBEGO YANG IA KIRA DAN NILAI MATEMATIKAKU ADALAH TERBAIK SEANGKATAN, BAHKAN LEBIH BAIK DARI NILAINYA.

Jadi kumohon. Aku tak butuh kalkulator.

**00.12**

**From : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**To : whatsogreataboutbeingdemon?? .**

**Subject : RE : AKU BENCI PADAMU**

Aku juga benci padamu, rambut wakame.

Jangan sembarangan ya, menyuruh Yagyuu menjadi tutormu. Memangnya kau siapa?

**00.20**

**From : illscrewyouallbecauseimpetenshi .**

**To : **

**Subjecy : RE : Kau hanya iri**

Siapa sih kau??

Aku benar-benar sakit tahu!!!

**-Chatting Room OPEN-**

**Bubbly_Gummy** : HEI LAKNAT

**Petenshi_Daa **: Apa, tolol?

**Bubbly_Gummy**: Jackal, ia menyebutku tolol!!!

**Brazilian_Sweeties **: Sudah, sudah. Bunta, untuk apa sih kita chatting sementara kita ada di sisi satu sama lain?

**Bubbly_Gummy **: Karena menyenangkan.

**Brazilian_Sweeties **: Oh. Oke.

**Petenshi_Daa **: OKE. Nama chat apa itu Jackal??

**Bubbly_Gummy **: Aku yang memberi nama itu. Karena Jackal seperti cokelat.

**Petenshi_Daa **: … Terserah.

**This_Season_is_Anemone **: Hai! ^^

**Bubbly_Gummy **: Mura-buchou, kau belum tidur?? O.O

**This_Seasoin_is_Anemone **: Aku cuma terbangun, dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi, Niou, aku sudah membuka e-mailku. Yagyuu ada bersamamu?

**Petenshi_Daa **: Ya, begitulah

**Bubbly_Gummy **: Ngapain dia di sana??

**Petenshi_Daa **: Melakukan sesuatu yang seorang bocah sepertimu tidak boleh tahu.

**Bubbly_Gummy **: JACKAAAL!!!

**Brazilian_Sweeties **: Bunta, ambil cookies dari rak sana, makanlah dengan baik.

**Bubbly_Gummy **: Kau bilang cookies nya sudah habis kemarin.

**Brazilian_Sweeties **: Aku sudah membelinya lagi pagi ini.

**Bubbly_Gummy **: YAAAY!!!

**Bubbly_Gummy signed out**

**Brazilian_Sweeties : **Met malam semuanya, sampai besok ^^

**Brazilian_Sweeties signed out**

**This_Season_is_Anemone : **Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan untuk merayakan tanggal 2 Agustus?

**Petenshi_Daa :** Banyak. Um. Dasarnya satu hal, tapi di dalamnya, ada banyak hal.

**This_Season_is_Anemone :** Betapa menyenangkannya. Andai saja Gennichirou memperbolehkanku kabur seperti itu ke rumahnya.

**Petenshi_Daa :** Yah, itulah beda antara aku dan fukubuchou, Mura-buchou. Aku mengerti uke, bisa memberikan mereka apa yang mereka mau.

**This_Season_is_Anemone :** … Apa kau sedang mencoba menggodaku, Niou?

**Petenshi_Daa :** Um. Tidak.

**This_Season_is_Anemone :** Haah. Oh, GENNICHIROU MENELPON. Aku tak percaya ia masih bangun jam segini. Sudah ya!!!!

**This_Season_is_Anemone signed out**

**Petenshi_Daa :**…

**Petenshi_Daa : **Halo…? Adakah yang sedang online??

**Urayamashideshou?**: Oh, Niou-senpai

**Petenshi_Daa :** siapa kau?

**Urayamashideshou?**: Ini aku, Urayama Shita.

**Petenshi_Daa :** Euh. Ya. Siapapun deh. Apa maumu? Ada yang menjahilimu? Dendam pada seorang guru? Atau kau butuh barang tertentu? Kalau kau klub tennis, kuberikan diskon 25 %.

**Urayamashideshou?**: …Bukan itu mauku… Apa kau benar-benar sakit?

**Petenshi_Daa :** Hm. Ya, aku flu. Demam, meriang, bisulan, susah BAB dan sebagainya. Kenapa?

**Urayamashideshou?**: Kau bohong.

**Petenshi_Daa :** Memangnya kalau aku bohong kau mau apa? Asgjhtbhjbasxb&&6###... Hei Uraura, aku pergi dulu, Yagyuu-ku bangkk…

**Petenshi_Daa :** Jauhi tanganmu dari pacar orang, jelek.

**Petenshi_Daa :** Yagyuu, kau terlalu banyak minum wiski plum.

**Petenshi_Daa :** Kau yang terus meminumkannya padaku. Sekarang tanggung jawab.

**Petenshi_Daa :** jshduiwhdweidejkh333###poi2w12ik2qdmdwedjmwedk,

**Petenshi_Daa signed out**

**Urayamashideshou?**: … Halo?

**Urayamashideshou?**:…

**Urayamashideshou?**: Che, sudah tak ada siapa2…

**Urayamashideshou?** **signed out**

**I'mnotdevil **: Hei, seseorang bisa menjadi tutor Bahasa Inggrisku??? Kumohon!!!!!!!!!!

-fin-


End file.
